Clases de educación sexual, por Scarlett
by Koveki-Nara97
Summary: "De acuerdo, esto será más divertido para mí que para ustedes. Se los aseguro."/ Sugerencias a Scax, Skave, Jashawn, Amney, Sugard, Ellardo y Sapher. AU. Elaborado entre Umeki-Nara y KovatePrivalski97


_**Clases de educación sexual, por Scarlett**_

_**Disclaimer: Total Drama y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Nosotras sólo escribimos por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: "De acuerdo, esto será más divertido para mí que para ustedes. Se los aseguro."/ Sugerencias a Scax, Skave, Jashawn, Amney, Sugard, Ellardo y Sapher. AU.**_

_**¡Hola! Somos Umeki-Nara y KovatePrivalski, autoras de La ley del magnetismo y Drama Total: Secundaria Pahkitew, respectivamente. Desde hace tiempo tenemos una cuenta juntas, y decidimos... bueno, en realidad sólo salió por sí solo escribir esto xD**_

_**¡Esperamos que les guste!**_

* * *

Cuando el profesor McLean ingresó en el salón, todos guardaron silencio. Era muy raro el verlo, aparentemente, enojado. Y ni siquiera se animó a corresponder el saludo general del grupo.

—Chicos, tenemos un problema—dijo, después de diez minutos llenos de incomodidad, en los que se dio cuenta de que terminaría haciéndolo tarde o temprano—. Al parecer la academia piensa que ustedes no son más que unos trogloditas que a la primera oportunidad se lanzarán a los brazos de las hormonas y la perdición... así que tendremos una clase de sexualidad.

Las caras de sus alumnos se transformaron rápidamente. Pudo ver algo de incomodidad e indiferencia en sus rostros adolescentes. Topher, por otro lado, lanzó una carcajada.

—¿Qué quieres saber, profe?—cuestionó, generando un par de carcajadas ante su pregunta.

—Oh, tú eres el que sabrá, porque yo soy todo un maestro.

Pero aunque a Chris le encantaba alimentar su propio ego, lo cierto era que no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir.

Observó a sus alumnos, que le devolvieron miradas expectantes, y con cierta burla.

Suspiró y tomó su marcador.

—Bien, ahora hablaremos de... ¡SEXO!—exclamó, escribiendo dicha palabra en el centro de la pizarra—. El sexo es maravilloso, ¿a quiénes aquí les gusta el sexo?

Vio que sus alumnos intercambiaban miradas entre ellos, nerviosos e incómodos, sin que ninguno se atreviera a hablar.

—Vaya, esto sólo puede significar dos cosas—murmuró, haciendo una mueca—. Son vírgenes, o son vírgenes.

Hizo un ademán de decepción y se recargó contra el pizarrón, examinando cada rostro de la clase. Sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Ustedes sí que son unas ternuritas. El grupo que tuve el año pasado tuvo más qué decir—afirmó, acariciándose la barba mientras meditaba—. De acuerdo, vayamos por partes. ¿Qué saben del sexo?

Todos guardaron silencio, mirándose entre sí. Y entonces, las miradas se giraron hacia el fondo del salón, cuando una mano fue levantada.

—¿Sí, Scarlett?—cuestionó Chris, con cierta burla en la voz.

La chica era inteligente, pero no iría a decir algo fundamental o básico, ¿cierto? Era demasiado puritana.

—Existen tres tipos de estimulación; oral, manual y sexual—dijo con normalidad.

—Oh. Bueno, sí, es cierto—Chris frunció el ceño, algo confundido—. Sorprendentemente, tenemos una no-virgen en la clase.

Scarlett se encogió de hombros, indiferente a las miradas curiosas y sorprendidas de sus compañeros.

—Aunque ése es apenas un conocimiento básico—murmuró entonces, con un suspiro—. Se supone que usted debe enseñarnos sobre sexo seguro, enfermedades de transmisión sexual, embarazo adolescente, período refractario, y un largo etcétera.

—Sobre todo largo...—añadió Chris, con una pequeña sonrisa torcida—. Bueno, ya que sabes tanto, ¿por qué no nos haces el honor de dar la clase tu misma?

Scarlett ladeó un poco la cabeza, y al sentir las intensas miradas de sus compañeros encima, volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Tendría que hacer de profesora, otra vez.

Se levantó y pasó al frente, sorprendiendo aún más a Chris. Pero éste sonrió complacido. Scarlett daría lo básico, y entonces podrían tomar un receso.

No es como ella supiera mucho del tema, se dijo.

—Para empezar, no esperen un sexo fabuloso en su primera vez. No, casi nunca llegan al orgasmo juntos. No, el semen no es bueno para el cutis. No, las pornos no son realistas. Sí, necesitan dejar el Internet un rato.

Los estudiantes otra vez intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, mientras Chris observaba a su alumna con asombro. ¿En serio?

—No hay una edad específica para darle inicio a su vida sexual—continuó, con voz monótona y tranquila—. A las chicas: la prueba del amor no existe. Si un chico las presiona para tener sexo con esa patética excusa, déjenlo. Y pateen sus partes nobles. Y mátenlos, para que no dejen crías.

Luego de varios meses compartiendo clases con Scarlett, todos conocían sus arranques de locura psicótica, y sus ideas poco ortodoxas de una venganza. Chris rió entredientes.

—Menos mal que no había nadie cómo tú cuando yo era adolescente—comentó, con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Seguramente seguiría siendo virgen. Pobres chicas que me probaron su amor...

Recibió miradas de desaprobación por parte de sus alumnas, pero no le dio importancia. Mientras que los chicos parecían curiosos ante su comentario.

Scarlett rió entredientes y se acercó a su profesor, amablemente le palmeó el hombro.

—Las cosas ya no son así, profesor—aseguró, dándole un pisotón y restregando el tacón en su pie.

Chris se quejó, sobándose el pie y fulminándola con la mirada.

—Continuemos... ¡Usen condón! De nuevo a las chicas: no se fíen de las pastillas de emergencia ni abortivas, porque eso no podrá salvarlas de una enfermedad de transmisión sexual. Chicos, se siente igual y es más barato que pagar el tratamiento de una enfermedad o el primer año de vida de un bebé.

Los chicos tragaron saliva. Y cuando volvieron a prestar atención, notaron que Scarlett estaba anotando algo en el pizarrón.

"Diversidad sexual"

Sin darse la vuelta, continuó escribiendo.

"Heterosexuales  
Homosexuales  
Bisexuales  
Asexuales  
Pansexuales  
Demisexuales"

—Esto es lo básico, pero la diversidad es 'justamente' muy diversa—les dijo, dándose la vuelta para mirarlos. Comenzó a señalar las palabras del pizarrón con el marcador—. Se supone que todos saben esto, pero más vale prevenir que curar: un heterosexual es una persona que siente atracción sexual por personas del sexo opuesto. Un homosexual, sólo siente atracción por personas de su mismo sexo.

Esperó que alguno de sus compañeros dijera o preguntara algo, pero todos la observaban atentamente. Suspiró hondo.

—Los bisexuales sienten atracción sexual por personas de su sexo, y del opuesto.

—¿Puedes explicarlo mejor?—interrumpió Chris, burlonamente—. Creo que no entendí.

Scarlett bufó.

—No se pase, profesor.

Chris rió y permitió que ella continuara.

—Los asexuales son aquellas personas que no se sienten atraídas a nada, en general. Ni a mujeres ni a hombres. Esto...

—¿Los pansexuales se sienten atraídos por el pan?—cuestionó Rodney, señalando la palabra que seguía.

Scarlett suspiró pesadamente al escuchar las carcajadas de sus compañeros.

—No, Rodney. Los pansexuales se sienten atraídos a una persona, independientemente del género de esta, siempre y cuando le profesen sentimientos románticos.

Ante eso, pudo ver a Dave mirar de reojo a Sky y suspirar pesadamente, algo decaído. Rodó los ojos.

—Y finalmente; los demisexuales. Sólo pueden sentirse atraídos hacia alguien con quien comparten un vínculo y sentimientos muy íntimos.

—¿Y tú cuál eres, Scarlett?—preguntó Chris, llamando la atención de todos sus alumnos.

—No considero mi sexualidad definida. Durante la adolescencia, con tantas hormonas haciendo cambios drásticos, es difícil saberlo con exactitud. Ese es el motivo principal por el que la mayoría de las primeras experiencias homosexuales son durante la adolescencia.

—Entonces, si te pido que te beses ahora mismo con una chica, ¿lo harías? Con Amy, por ejemplo.

Scarlett rodó los ojos, escuchando a la rubia mencionada exclamar un exagerado "¡Ay, no!". Sin embargo, los chicos parecían bastante entusiasmados.

—No ocurrirá, profesor—masculló la pelirroja entre dientes, pero de él sólo consiguió una risa socarrona—. Cambiemos de tema.

Tomó el borrador y limpió el pizarrón. Escribió otra palabra.

"Parafilias"

—De acuerdo, esto será más divertido para mí que para ustedes. Se los aseguro—afirmó, sonriendo levemente ante la cara confundida de sus compañeros—. ¿Ustedes saben lo que es una parafilia?

Uno levantó la mano. Shawn, tragando saliva nerviosamente.

—Una vez escuché de un tipo que le gustaba hacerlo con los muertos. ¡Y luego se convirtió en un zombie!

Scarlett asintió, sin darle mucha importancia a las caras de asco del resto.

—Son prácticas sexuales que comúnmente son tachadas de extrañas o bizarras; como la necrofilia que mencionas.

—¡Zombiefilia!

—Y estoy segura de que la mayoría, por no afirmar que todos aquí tienen una parafilia. Algo específico a lo que se sienten atraídos—sonrió perversamente.

—¿Ah, sí? Pruébalo.

Ante la actitud retadora de su profesor, Scarlett soltó una risita traviesa.

—Lo haré. Para empezar, profesor, usted comparte una parafilia con uno de sus alumnos.

Chris se quedó en silencio, cómo pensándolo intensamente. Al final se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Es la espectrofilia, la atracción por verse en el espejo—murmuró Scarlett, sin perder su sonrisa—. Usted se siente irremediablemente atraído por usted mismo.

Todas las miradas del salón recayeron en Topher, quién simplemente se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

—¿Quién no amaría verse al espejo si tuviera mi rostro?—comentó—. Soy demasiado hermoso para no admirarme.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Scarlett? —se mofó Chris. Y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Al menos con Topher no he terminado. Él es un estuche de perversiones. ¿No es cierto, Topher? Te encanta ver a cierta porrista bailar.

Ante el sonrojo intenso y expresión abochornada del chico, Scarlett rió.

—Coreofilia. —afirmó. Y después paseó su mirada—. Aquí hay tres... o tal vez cuatro hombres a quiénes la Cratolagnia les va como anillo al dedo.

—Scarlett, ¿podrías decirlo en palabras que alguien normal y virgen pueda entender?

—Atracción hacia las mujeres fuertes—dijo, palmeando el hombro de Shawn, Rodney y mirando de reojo a Leonard—. Aunque es comprensible.

—¿Y quién sería el cuarto...? —cuestionó Sammy, con curiosidad. Pero Scarlett la ignoró.

—Mago, maguito, sabes que sé tu otro secretito. Anastimafilia—señaló con la mirada a Sugar. Y sólo para que el resto viera, formó la palabra 'sobre-peso' con los labios.

—¡¿Qué dijo?!

—¡Que eres hermosa!—aseguró Leonard, cuando vio que Sugar iba a lanzarse sobre Scarlett

La rubia pareció creérselo, porque entonces formó una enorme sonrisa autosuficiente.

—Bueno, eso es cierto—aseguró, viendo a Scarlett con la misma sonrisa—. Gracias, dulzura. Con un poco de maquillaje, tú serías linda también.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos ante su comentario, y lo dejó pasar. Volvió a su sonrisa de antes.

—También tenemos un caso de acrofilia por aquí—continuó, viendo a Shawn y Jasmine en el fondo del salón—. Atracción por personas altas.

—Y si eres bajito, y cualquier chica es más alta que tú, ¿también cuenta?—cuestionó Max desde el fondo del salón, y cuando todos lo miraron, frunció el ceño—. ¡¿Qué?! Tengo un amigo de baja estatura, nada más... lo cual no lo hace menos atractivo y malvado, cabe mencionar.

—Sí, Max. Sí cuenta. Aunque eso debe ser lo que más atrae—aclaró ella—. Aunque esa no es tu parafilia.

—¿Enton...?

—Amy, si no me equivoco, siempre has tenido novios... grandes. No precisamente deportistas con cuerpos delgados, sino musculosos. Robustos. Lo tuyo es la Macrofilia.

—¡Oh, cállate! —masculló cruzada de brazos y ofendida. Scarlett caminó hacia el otro extremo del salón.

—El oído es uno de los sentidos que muchas veces es menospreciado. Pero oigan, aquí tenemos a dos personas que la Audiolagnia la representan día a día. Después de todo, sí se puede estimular mediante la audición.

Vio con su sonrisa malévola como Ella y Beardo intercambiaban miradas por un momento, para luego apartar la vista, avergonzados.

—Espera, espera—reclamó Max, aún molesto por haber sido interrumpido—. ¿Cuál es mi parafilia? ¡Exijo saber!

—Oh, es la hibristofilia—respondió tranquilamente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es la atracción a personas peligrosas. Criminales.

El peli morado se quedó callado un momento, y luego se sonrojó ligeramente, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues tú tienes la misma entonces, asistente.

Scarlett rió entredientes, negando con la cabeza.

—No. Microfilia.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Max, si macrofilia es la atracción a personas grandes... saca tus propias conclusiones.

Razón por la cual su hermano seguía en terapia; burlarse de sus novios más bajitos que ella.

Antes de que alguien pudiera atar cabos, sentenció.

—La alorgasmia es una parafilia muy común, aunque atenta contra lo que uno consideraría fidelidad. Después de todo, no cualquiera permitiría que su pareja fantaseara, sexualmente o no, con otra persona, ¿no?

Sintió la mirada nerviosa de Sky sobre ella, pero prefirió no mirarla para no revelar de quién hablaba. Ella lo sabía, y era suficiente.

—Y finalmente... hay personas que no se callan con nada. Y eso les gusta. Al comer, besar o incluso durante el acto sexual... hablan. La Coitolalia es algo que puede llegar a hartar a algunas personas—miró de reojo a Dave.

—¿Por qué me miras? ¿Por qué me miran todos? ¡Están acusándome silenciosamente! ¡Todos complotan contra mí! ¿Por qué...?

—Dave, cállate—le pidió Sky, palmeándose el rostro con su mano—. Sólo lo empeoras...

Él decidió hacerle caso, totalmente sonrojado.

—¿Eso es todo?—cuestionó Chris, de brazos cruzados e indiferente

—Eso creo—asintió Scarlett, viendo a sus compañeros de clase abochornados ante todo lo que habían escuchado—. Tal vez quiera dejar que sus alumnos vayan a refrescarse... sus rostros sonrojados son señal de acaloramiento.

—De acuerdo, salgan. ¡Y aléjense de Scarlett! Es una depravada.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos, y cuando todos salieron rápidamente del salón, se acercó hacia el hombre de cabello alborotado.

—Escuché que usted está tomando clases de Programación con la profesora Blaineley—dijo, llamando la atención de Chris—. Es muy raro que ella sepa más que sólo Photoshop. Aunque... ¿sabe? La Tecnodocentifilia le viene bien a usted.

Ante la mirada confundida de Chris, rodó los ojos.

—Atracción por su profesora de Programación—aclaró. Y se retiró antes de que Chris pudiera maldecirla.

Y en el pasillo, se encontró con un Max totalmente sonrojado y abochornado.

—Ya lo descubrí—le dijo al verla, y ella arqueó sus cejas—. Ya sé lo que es la microfilia, asistente.

Scarlett sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse ligeramente, pero sabía disimularlo. Se cruzó de brazos, expectante.

—¿Y qué harás al respecto?

Max se acercó a ella, y se puso de puntitas para mirarla más de cerca, quedando a pocos centímetros de ella.

—Creo que ambos lo sabemos...—murmuró, y cuando Scarlett creyó que acortaría las distancias, volvió a hablar—. ¡Encontraré al enano del que te enamoraste y lo ahuyentaré!

La pelirroja no pudo evitar una expresión incrédula ante sus palabras. Rodó los ojos.

—¿En serio, Max?

—¡Muy en serio! Recuerda, el mal no se enamora.

Se palmeó el rostro, frustrada. Pero al ver que Max comenzaba a planear y actuar para sí y para ella lo que haría cuando encontrara a ese enano, sonrió.

—De acuerdo, hazlo. ¿Pero sabes?

Cuando obtuvo su atención, se inclinó para besar sus labios efímeramente, haciendo que se congelara.

—Empezabas a agradarme. Lástima que quieras ahuyentarte a ti mismo de mí.

Se dio la vuelta, dejándolo sonrojado y paralizado. Al cruzar el pasillo, escuchó.

—¡A-ASISTENTE, VUELVE AQUÍ!

—Tú lo dijiste, Max; el mal no se enamora.

* * *

_**¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora!  
**_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw. Si amas el Scax tanto como nosotras, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
